Thank You, Lack of Food
by majinneda
Summary: Maka doesn't know what to make for dinner. Soul has thoughts other than food on his mind. SEX.


**Author's Note:** Greetings, my fellow readers! This is my third fanfic, and very first lemon! Even though I finished watching Soul Eater about a week ago, and moved onto a new show, I can't get it out of my mind! And I love the relationship between Maka and Soul. Okay...so, I was horny (Yes, I openly admit it!) and feeling creative, so I wrote this. It's basically pure smut. No real plot, actually. Just read and enjoy!

WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! Read at your own pleasure...err, I mean risk!

**Thank You, Lack of Food**

It was sudden.

Neither of them had prepared for it. And neither of them expected it.

Neither of them thought that such a mundane task, such as looking through the refrigerator, would lead to where they were now: on the kitchen floor, grasping onto one another, panting each other's names and moaning after each thrusting motion.

_15 minutes earlier_

"Soul, what do you want for dinner?" Maka called out from the kitchen, pondering what sort of meal to prepare for the night.

"Eh, I don't know. It's your turn to make dinner tonight, so you have the problem of deciding on what to make," Soul replied. He was lounging on the couch, one foot up on the table in front of him, the other fanning his naked torso while staring at the television, not really paying attention to the random show. "…But make it tasty," He added, for good measure.

Maka turned around to glare at her weapon partner and said, "Humph. Thanks a lot for the plethora of fantastical ideas." She looked back into her refrigerator. There really wasn't much in there. Half a carton of milk, a few eggs, basically all the other usual useless commodities. "Hey, Soul," Maka called again, "We really don't have anything to use for dinner."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go buy some groceries, of course," The meister said, matter-of-factly.

Soul finally turned around to look at his friend. "What? Hell no, it's too late in the evening for that. It's your turn to take care of dinner anyway. _You_ go do the stupid grocery shopping."

"No way! It's still way too hot outside!" Maka didn't want to imagine going outside. After the horrible experience of training in the scorching hot afternoon earlier that day, the girl couldn't go through such torture again.

"And you think _I_ want to feel that heat?" Soul asked, sarcastically. "Ugh." The white haired teenager pushed himself up from his comfortable position on the couch and walked into the kitchen saying, "I'll find something in the fridge, you'll see."

"Are you kidding me?" Maka bent down to look through the fridge again, "There is NOTHING worthy of dinner in here! Just look." And Soul _did_ look. But not in the refrigerator.

He was looking at Maka's ass.

She was still bent over, peering in the fridge; the pigtailed girl's backside was pointing outward. She was wearing small little shorts and a loose tank top due to the high temperature of the day, revealing skin and exposing a shapely body-something Maka was _not_ known for possessing.

Soul felt like a creepy old pervert. Openly staring at her ass. But it wasn't like he could help it! There she was, all bent over in those ridiculously small shorts. Seriously _short_! He spied a hint of the bottom of her butt-cheeks peeking out from below the fabric. Who _wouldn't_ appreciate?

"Well, Soul, are you looking? What do you think?" Maka asked, still looking within the various drawers of the refrigerator.

"Yeah….yeah, I'm looking." Soul said, eyes never leaving her body. "I…think…"

Then he placed his hand against her bottom.

Maka yelped at the sudden contact, jumping and bumping her head hard against a part of the refrigerator's innards. "OUCH!" She crumbled to her feet holding her head. "Ugh, what the hell was that for, huh? Oooouuuch!" She whined, not looking at Soul, trying to hide her blush.

Next thing she knew, her partner was kneeling on the ground next to her, gently nuzzling the sore spot on her head. As soon as she was just beginning to wonder why Soul was acting so strangely, Maka felt the weapon cup her cheek and kiss the pained area, slowly kissing his way down to her other cheek, to the corner of her mouth…

Finally landing on the center of her lips.

She didn't understand, and she didn't really try to either. Soul, her weapon, her partner, her friend, and housemate was _kissing_ her. He was gently massaging her lips with his own. With each brush of the boy's lips, Maka lost even more rational thought, until, finally, she felt his tongue enter her mouth…and her mind was gone. She focused completely on this new sensation of contact, of his mouth on her, their hands gripping onto each other as though afraid to let go. The throbbing pain in her head-along with awareness of both empty stomachs-had vanished, entirely replaced by the sudden affection occurring between the two.

Maka-drawn in by the unexpected act of lust-trailed her hand down his shirtless body, feeling his toned muscles beneath his skin. As his meister did that, Soul allowed his own hands to roam. Beginning at her shoulders, tracing down to her waist, and then inching up to her breasts. Regardless of his insults, Soul discovered that he enjoyed touching her chest. Her boobs weren't big-actually quite small-but they were still boobs, and they felt nice in his hands. Maka's more forceful kisses hinted that she seemed to like the contact as well.

Her approval was made more clear when she pushed him away only to remove her shirt. Before Soul could think of something to say, Maka had grabbed his hand and put it back upon her breast, pulling his face back to hers for another heated kiss. Taking it further, Soul reached his other hand around his partner's body and undid the clasp to her bra, yanking the garment off and tossing it to the side. Maka's gasp immediately became a moan as the boy took her left nipple into his mouth and began kneading the other.

Soul growled, encouraged by the sounds of her moans, and nibbled the flesh of her breast. He realized that his sharp teeth went a tad too deep when he had to lick a small drop of blood away. Yet Maka didn't seem to mind, for she was gripping the white hair on the back of his head, pulling his face back to her.

She kissed him hard, and then shoved him onto his back. Soul felt himself harden as she climbed on top of him and kissed her way up his chest to his neck. He reached up and pulled her hair out of her signature pigtails, running his fingers through her sandy locks.

Maka became even more bold when she reached down between them and placed her hand against the prominent bulge in his pants. "Ah! Yes…Maka…" Soul groaned and lifted his hips against her, straining for more contact. The girl massaged him through the fabric making the boy beg, "Please, Maka…more!"

Soul felt momentary loss as she moved down his body, losing the touch of her skin against his own. But when he felt her hands grip his waistband and pull down, he was filled with excitement. He looked down, embarrassed to have his erection out in the open, and was shocked at what he saw. Maka's face was right above his member, peering intently at it, licking her lips. He knew what was going to happen next, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what would come in two seconds.

Her warm tongue against the head of his penis made Soul's mind go blank. His hips involuntarily jerked upwards-seeking more pleasure-surprising Maka as it forced it's way into her mouth. Maka's eyes widened as she tried not to gag at the sudden oral intrusion. She was nervous about her actions, but Soul's continuous moans encouraged her to keep going. She wanted to hear even more.

Slowly, she started moving her head in an up-and-down fashion, keeping her lips clasped around the member. "Ahh! Maka!" Soul panted. His eyes were scrunched closed, and his hands were switching between clawing at the tiled floor or tightening into fists. Liking what she was seeing, Maka worked harder. She placed a hand at the base of his penis, following the motion of her mouth. She worked her tongue against him and sped up the process. Soon Soul was all but writhing below her.

Soul was in ecstasy. Never had he imagined that Maka would be so dominating, and _damn_ good at it! He could feel himself nearing the edge of orgasm as the beautiful pressure built, but that can't be allowed. No, not yet. He sat up and pulled Maka away from his groin-with much regret. Ruby red eyes met emerald green and he whispered, "My turn."

And then he was on top of her. Studying her face as he let his hand slowly trail downward with clear intention. His fingers paused at her zipper, only to pull it down. Soul kept eye contact as he peeled her tight shorts off, watching every nervous expression she showed. But she wasn't refusing. He liked it.

At last he broke the gaze to look down at her panties. With a prideful smirk, Soul noticed the dampness just visible in the crotch. That was _his_ doing. _He_ turned her on. And it would only get better.

Maka watched as her partner brought his hand to her underwear, gently rubbing his thumb through the fabric against her mound. He was _so_ close to the desired location, but he was just teasing her. She knew, because he was looking into her eyes again. That unblinking gaze, full of unreadable emotion. Then she felt him slide her panties down and off of her legs. She was completely nude. Fully exposed. And he was just _staring_.

"...S-soul?" He was making her nervous. Making her question whether or not he approved of her appearance. And if he didn't? It would traumatize her. The first sexual experience she had ever received and the guy didn't like how her vagina looked? Yes, traumatizing indeed. The girl was about to speak again when he spoke.

"Amazing." And then his fingers were gliding against her, making her back arch and gasp with sudden pleasure.

All he did was touch her, really. Yet the feeling of having someone else's finger against her most intimate area was intense, to say the least. Soul was a bit surprised at her reaction. For a moment he was afraid he did something wrong, but when he saw her flushed face, mouth open, and eyes shut, he knew he did something _right_. So he did it again. And, once again, he received the same ecstatic reaction.

Gaining confidence in his ministrations, Soul took his time to search, learn, and experiment with her private spot. He seemed to notice that a particular button-like area toward the top always caused a rather loud response, so he focused his attention right there. Soon Maka was writhing on the kitchen floor below him, Soul had to hold her legs down to keep her still, she was so out of control. Finally, succumbing to his painful curiosity, he gently pushed a finger in.

It was such a…different sensation. Soul had never felt something so soft, so warm, and so comforting around _his finger_ before! The thought made him even harder than before, reminding him that a different appendage was meant to enter there.

"Maka. I need you. Now."

And before she had the chance to figure out the pros and cons, Soul had his pants and boxers off and he was climbing back on top of her, aligning himself.

"W-wait!" Soul almost cried, thinking he had gotten so far, with no happy ending. But Maka continued, "Shouldn't we…use a condom?"

"Oh…right." The sudden sorrow had vanished as Soul reached back to find his pants, pull his wallet out of his pocket, and search for that one condom he kept, for that just-in-case-maybe-one-day occasion. He tore open the wrapper, rolled it onto his erection and once again aligned himself with his meister. "Ready?" Soul asked, praying to every deity he could think of that she'd give an affirmative response.

Maka nodded her head, and he quickly pushed into her.

Despite his immediate and overwhelming pleasure, Soul couldn't help but notice Maka's pained expression, her nails dug into his back, and overall tense demeanor. He hurt her.

"Maka! Maka, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking…" Tears blurred Soul's eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers, apologizing repeatedly, almost unaware of the need to thrust. He felt one of Maka's hands leave his back and press against his cheek. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, afraid of what he would see. But he saw no pain.

"It's okay, Soul. Don't stop. Just…just take it slowly at first, okay?" She said, with a small reassuring smile.

Trusting that she could handle what she asked for, Soul complied. Slowly, he rocked his hips against hers, reveling in the sensation. Soon Maka was lifting her hips to meet his and they were gaining speed, skin slapping against skin, the tile floor heating underneath their bodies, losing perception of time and space.

"Maka…Maka, you feel…so…_good_!" Soul panted between thrusts, feeling the need to simply communicate the pleasure she was bringing him.

"Ah! Soul…don't stop! I…I think I'm going to…" Before she could finish her sentence, Maka had wrapped her arms around her partner for support, as she clenched and lost herself in the euphoria. Soul wasn't far behind as he felt Maka's spasms around his penis, drawing out his own mind blowing orgasm.

They lay there, sprawled on the kitchen floor for several minutes, just holding onto each other trying to catch their breaths. Then Maka smiled.

"Hey Soul." He grunted in response, to indicate that he was listening. "I knew you would have a good idea for dinner."

~~~~ I'd REALLY appreciate reviews on this! I'm an inexperienced writer, help me improve! Please let me know what you think about this story, just don't be mean. thanks for reading! =)


End file.
